


That Green Eyed Woman

by yuraryal



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Romance, Weddings, my first ever writing im so exicteeedddd, they do live happily ever after though. so it's all good i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraryal/pseuds/yuraryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: And they lived happily ever after.</p><p>Warning: Fem!Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Green Eyed Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. Here it is. My first post in here. This was written a couple of weeks ago during the SouMako week but I figured might as well share it here..? Idk. Anyway, this is unbeta (because I don't have one yet) So pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes.

That Green Eyed Woman

 

The lights went dim as Makoto and Sousuke were called out to do their first dance. The night was still young and with everyone around them clapping and cheering, the green eyed woman cannot contain her widening grin anymore.

“Keep smiling like that and your face will start hurting.” The taller of the two teased. Makoto didn’t put any attention to what Sousuke said as she was being led by Sousuke at the center of the reception area. They stopped when they reached the center and without saying anything, Sousuke pulled Makoto closer to him, whispering as he put his hand on the green eyed woman’s waist “ I’m too happy to be with you, here, in our wedding day.”

Makoto held Sousuke’s other hand and started slow dancing. The music started playing and the crowd grew silent, admiring the couple for finally being together after all those hardships that they went through.

I’ll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

The music started growing quieter and quieter the more Makoto looked into Sousuke eyes. Without further thoughts, Makoto pulled Sousuke much closer, almost resting the side of her face to Sousuke’s shoulder.

“I’ll be your hope, I'll be your love..Be everything that you need..” She started singing it gently on Sousuke’s ear. Sousuke pulled away for a bit, trying to keep his feelings in check. Makoto has always been the affectionate one between the two, but it never occurred to him that on their special day, Makoto was still capable of making it more special. He smiled for a bit as he looked into Makoto’s eyes.

“I’ll love you more every breath, Truly, Madly Deeply do,” The moment their eyes met, Makoto mouthed the lyrics with a smile on her face. Sousuke looked down, trying to hide his growing smile. There was no way that he’ll tell the green eyed lady that she is the light of his world, that everything felt right ever since she came stumbling in his life. Instead of conveying his love through words, he decided that it’ll always be better to make sure that Makoto feels that he loves her and he did. After stealing one last glance into Makoto’s eyes, he pulled her closer, putting his arms crossed on his wife’s back, holding her as they slow dance. Makoto did the same thing. She pulled Sousuke closer, this time, resting her face on the crook of Sousuke’s neck as they get closer to each other.

The moment felt surreal between the two. To them, there was no one around them except for each other. They were too into each other that they couldn’t even hear the crowds fluctuating cheers and the background song playing as well.

“Hey Sousuke..” 

“Hn?” 

“Do you remember how we first met?”

Sousuke let go and pulled away for a bit in order to look into Makoto’s face. His eyebrow rose then continued, “Who would forget such an impression leaving meeting? Of course I do.” He was being so sarcastic and it earned him a gentle hit on the chest by his wife as she was smiling.

He showed another smile as if he remembered how they met the first time as well. “Every single detail?”

“Every single one! Who in their right mind would carry all those boxes until they can’t see what’s in front of them anymore and on top of that using the stairs instead of the elevator to get to your new apartment? Which let me add is on the 5th floor??” Makoto nods as she finds herself being led by Sousuke yet again in the beat of their wedding song, actively listening to Sousuke as she reminisce how their first meeting went as well.

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on

“When I bumped into you I swear I thought you’re gonna die from being squished from all those boxes that fell on us, but surprisingly you’re not as bad. I didn’t believe in the idea of love at first sight until I first laid eyes on you.” he stops for a while when he realized that Makoto may not be listening to him since she was still singing the song in Sousuke’s ears. 

A new beginnin',

A reason for livin',

A deeper meanin',

“Oi, are you listening to me?” He pulled away again, but Makoto pulled him back to how they were. She hugged him her tightest, treasuring the moment. Then all of a sudden she whispered, “Sousuke, I love you and thank you, for everything.”

“What are you-“ He stopped himself midway when he saw Makoto looking at him with a concerned look on her eyes.

“Sousuke, will you be okay when I-“ Sousuke glared at him. He felt this sudden urge of pain, like all he wants to do is to hug Makoto.

“Don’t. Don’t even say that. I.. I love you, too, Makoto. I know I don’t say it as often as you do, but tonight, especially tonight I want you to know that I love you very much so. My heart will always stay with you.” He lovingly touched his wife’s cheek, caressing it. Makoto on the other hand closed her eyes, feeling the warmth coming from Sousuke’s hand, wishing that time would stop for a good amount of time. “I should be the one thanking you. I never thought I’ll know what love is until I met you. Thank you, Sousuke. I love you. I really do.”

Makoto didn’t say anything after that. Instead, he went back to standing straight and looking Sousuke straight into the eyes.

“And I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me” she sings to Sousuke while caressing his cheek. Sousuke didn’t look away the whole time. He realized that the reason Makoto was doing all this was so she had something to remember of him later on. His look softened after that, he smiled while holding the hand of the woman that is caressing his cheek.

“We have so many things to do, so many places to go, so many people to meet and I am glad that you’re the one who is going to be by my side when all of those things happen.” She smiled like there’s not a thing to worry about and seeing that pained Sousuke instead of making him happy as well.

“You better not drag me with those out of the world antics that you do with Hazuki and the others or I swear to God, I will file a divorce.” He was supposed to come off as threatening, but Makoto disregarded that and pulled him into a hug while letting out a warm laugh. Sousuke smiled after that. He wrapped his arms on Makoto’s waist, hugging her as well. He never wished for time to stop until today.

-x-

“And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven, Then make you want to cry, The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty” She held Sousuke’s cheek weakly while trying to sing the song without having to cough in between. Sousuke felt helpless and defeated with their whole situation. It’s been a year and a half after their marriage. Makoto’s brain tumor got worse day by day. There are some days where the episodes would be so painful to watch that Sousuke cannot help but to shed tears during the nights where Makoto was fast asleep by his side. To him, it felt like day by day, fate was getting crueller by the minute as he sees Makoto’s health deteriorate. It pains to see him that his beloved wife who used to be full of energy, who used to be a walking sunshine, the source of light and sunshine of his life became a woman who cries and moans due to the excoriating pain that she gets every time she gets an episode.

Makoto was about to continue singing when she suddenly felt weak. Sousuke took both of Makoto’s hands, holding on to it as he sings to him instead, “That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours, the tears devour you.” He tried, oh he tried so hard, to hold his tears back, but after seeing Makoto lying on the hospital bed, pale, weak, her long emerald hair nowhere to be seen any more as a side effect of the chemotherapy and lifeless, his façade broke. “Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes,'..” He didn’t bother wiping the tears away. He looked at Makoto, putting her hands closer to his face. “Cause it's standin' right before you, All that you need will surely come.”

Makoto weakly smiled at him as she listens to her husband‘s singing, “You..” she kept holding on to dear life because of Sousuke. She did everything and anything she could to stay strong in fear that Sousuke will break once she passes, but just like every other living thing, death is inevitable and she felt hers nearing and nearing by the second.

“Mmm?” Sousuke stopped singing after hearing Makoto talk. His grip on his wife’s hands were tight, afraid that if he doesn’t hold on to her tight enough, she would slip into the spaces of his very fingers.

“You’re..not.. singing it.. well.” Makoto joked.

“..and that’s coming from someone who is actually tone deaf.” Despite the endless flow of tears, he cannot help but smile after hearing that one. It was in Makoto’s character to make light of any situation that she’s thrown in and this one is no exception too. With that, Sousuke continued praying long and hard that Makoto will get through this that despite what every doctor said about her passing in a few weeks or days, Makoto will miraculously get better.

“Sou..suke?” She was short of breath as she called her husband’s name. Sousuke immediately looked at him, “Hmm?”

“I.. lo.. love you. Tha..thank you.” She smiled trying to fight the sleepiness that she’s been feeling. Sousuke noticed this, got up from the chair then scooted himself next to Makoto who’s lying on the twin sized hospital bed as he pulls her closer. 

“I love you too.. Makoto. Thank you. You could rest now.” Makoto snuggled closer to Sousuke one last time before nodding. “I’m very sleepy. Let me take a short nap.” She whispers under her breath. Sousuke knew that this was it. He knew that the moment she closed her eyes, those emerald orbs won’t be seen by him again. He nodded, kissing the top of Makoto’s head.

“I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you.” He kissed her forehead in which she smiled then her lips and then he reached out to kiss Makoto’s hand as he continues singing their theme song.

“I love you.. Sousuke.” She smiles one last time.

-x-

“I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need..vI’ll love you more with… ” Sousuke wasn’t able to finish what he was singing anymore as Makoto’s eyes started closing. Her breath was getting shallower by the passing minute. She has stopped moving the past few hours, and no response can be illicit from her anymore. Sousuke promised to stay strong to Makoto until her last breath and he did. When Makoto stopped breathing, he looked at her, finally realizing that this was it. Makoto will no longer be by his side the next day and the days to come. He is alone in this world again like how he was before he met Makoto. Singing one last time for his wife, he continued the last remaining parts of the song as he gets off the bed, leaning over Makoto in order to kiss her one last time.

“I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.” And with that, he finally let out all of the tears, sadness, pain, and hurt that he’s been holding in as he hugs his wife’s lifeless body in his arms.

“I love you and Thank you, Makoto.” He whispers one last time as he plants a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Until next time.”


End file.
